Why did I fall in love with you?
by Tish1688
Summary: How does Hermione feel about the marriage between Bill & Fleur.. She reflects back on the memories she and Fleur had together. It's just something I wanted to try. Please R & R Oneshot


AN: After listening to this beautiful song. I had inspiration for writing a Fleur & Hermione fic.

I just love the song. It really means a lot to me. You have to fight for the one you really love and don't let her/him go.

DBSK/TVXQ - Doushite Kimi Wo Suki Ni Natte Shimattandarou? (Why did I fall in love with you?)

Just listen to the song with English subs ;) and then read the fic or at the same time ;)

Lyrics are in Italic(not in order)

I OWN NOTHING!!!

* * *

Hermione POV

I stood there motionless you walked down the aisle with your father by your side. You wore a simple white dress and you wore Muriel's tiara. You hair tide up. It's was a simple attire, but you just looked stunning. You wore a happy smile, that this day couldn't be better. But…

_The special meaning held by this day_

_Today you stood with a happy expression_

_You looked beautiful while praying to god_

_But I wasn't the one next to you_

_And the image of you receiving blessings_

_Of that how could I let go?_

You stood next to Bill your fiancé and you were about to wed. I just stood there motionless. I couldn't utter a word out. I couldn't protest. You've chosen a different path and you've left me in the cold. Why couldn't I stop this wedding, because I'm madly in love you Fleur Delacour and I can't let you go no matter what…

All these emotions growing day and night. I couldn't surpress it any longer when I realized that you were engaged with Bill Weasley. But I realize my feelings will never reach you…

_Since that day I first met you_

_I felt like I already knew you_

_You and I melded into each other so smoothly_

_It was natural for me to be where you were_

_The two of us grew up together_

Ever since that day. You gracefully walked to the front of the Great Hall. You simply made a bow, which took my breath away. I knew that you were unreachable. You were always so full of yourself and you didn't notice the people around you. But I was wrong. One day that fateful day, I was in the library reading and studying. I was so concentrated that I didn't knew you approached me. You wanted to know where one particularly book was you couldn't find it. I was startled by you, but I helped you eventually. You introduced yourself to me and something just fell in place. We became friends. Somehow it just clicked we shared a lot of things together. I was wrong about you back then, I thought you were a arrogant rich French girl.

At first I tried to deny my feelings for you, because you were a girl and it wasn't proper to be dating each other. My heart was burning, more than I have ever felt. I just couldn't deny these feelings for you. I tried to stop them, but I couldn't.

You talked about your life in France. You missed your family, but you were glad that you had Gabrielle there and me. You said my name, because you hadn't met a person just like me. I really don't know what you liked about me. But it made me blush. I was flustered about it and you noticed it and you teased me back. You said: "Do you like me?" I was to startled to answer your question and you bursted out into a laughter. You told me you were just kidding.

Christmas arrived a lot of guys asked you out to be their date on the Yule Ball. You were sick of it that every boy asked you out. We were in the library as usual our spot to hang out. Suddenly you've asked that if I already had a date. I said no. You turned around and faced me directly, you even enchanted a red rose out. "Ermione Granger, would you be my date to the Yule Ball," you asked in you most sincerest voice and quickly glanced away a blush appeared on your cheeks. It was adorable. But I was speechless. It took I moment to answer you. "Yes, I would love to be your date at the Yule Ball," I exclaimed and gave you a kiss on your cheek. I quickly pulled away realizing what I had done and starting blushing furiously. You just smiled at me and took my hand and you gave me the rose. I couldn't be happier that day, because it was a chance for my to be your only love.

_Why did I end up falling for you?_

_No matter how much time has passed_

_I still thought you were right here_

Christmas Eve arrived. I was standing above the stairs, I was nervous to go downstairs. You were standing downstairs waiting for me. I walked down slowly you turned around and saw me. You dropped your jaws when you saw me and I also was stunned by your beautiful appearance. The night was simply amazing. I took you back to Gryffindor's common room. You stood there watching me with your beautiful blue eyes and then you were slowly approaching me and you smiled seductively. The distance between us became closer. You inched closer and closer to me. Our lips finally melted in a passionately kiss…

The days after we were spending more time with each other. But none of our friends knew about our secret relationship. Everybody thought we were best friends with each other. The Triwizard Tournament ended and so my fourth school year. It was time to say goodbye. I had to say goodbye to my first and only love.

We met in the library the place where we first met each other. You faced me with sadness in your eyes. You were about to go back to France. You took my hand and looked my straight in the eyes. You took a deep breath and said: "Je t' aime 'Ermione Jane Granger. I felt my legs grow weak. I stumbled forward you caught me in your slender arms. I wrapped my arms around you and I started to cry. I couldn't bear it that you were going back to France. "I love you too Fleur Isabelle Delacour," I sobbed in your arms. You lifted up my chin and wiped my tears away with your soft hand. You kissed me tenderly and you said you were going to miss me. You took something out of your pocket. It was a silver necklace with a golden ring on it. The ring was engraved. It said: Je t' aime avec mon coeur. You took it out and put it around my neck. I was just speechless. _When the words get in the way, there's only one thing left to do… _I kissed you with all my heart and soul.

Our departure was heart breaking. We promised each other that we contact each other twice a week. But the contact slowly faded away. And I knew that I had to forget you and get on with my life.

_Why did I end up falling for you?_

_No matter how much time has passed_

_I still thought you were right here_

I was even more heartbroken when I found out that you were dating Bill Weasley and you got engaged. It hurts me a lot to see you happy and smiling again. But I can't be happy the pain is to much. After all these years I can't heal and try to forget about you. You are my only love and you always will be…

And now you are standing in front of the alter and you are ready to say yes to Bill Weasley… I can't bear it… I want to go run off my sadness… I just want to stop this wedding, but I can't. I can't ruin your happiness…

_Why did I end up falling for you?_

_How we were before_

_We can't return to it anymore_

_Why didn't I hold on to your hand?_

_No matter how much time has passed_

_You should've always been by my side_

_never changing_

_But still, even if I'm nowhere near you anymore_

_I'm praying that you_

_May be happy for eternity_

_No matter how much that would make me lonely_

_No matter how lonely_

I stood up and ran away from the wedding with tears in my eyes. Everybody was shocked that Hermione left the wedding...

"Bill look at me," Fleur said. Bill turned his face to Fleur. "Bill, you know I love you, but I do not love you like l love someone else. So I can't get trough with this wedding. I'm really sorry," Fleur said and kissed Bill on the cheek and left the wedding… Leaving everybody behind who were just too shocked about what Fleur did…

Hermione apparated herself to Hogwarts. She ran off to the nearby lake where she and Fleur used to spend time with each other. She sat down by a tree and cried her heart out.

Back at the Burrow Fleur was back in her room and she was changing her clothes, when somebody knocked on the door. It was Gabrielle. "Ma soeur, what are you doing? Parceque tu as abondonné ton mariage?" Gabrielle asked. "Gabrielle, je t' aime 'Ermione and I'm going after her now. I zhink I know where she is now," Fleur said and gave her little sister a hug. Gabrielle was surprised by the news but nevertheless she wished her sister good luck.

Hermione was still crying, when she heard something plopping down. She turned around and saw Fleur coming towards her. She thought she was dreaming. "Fl- Fleur.. is that you? I'm dreaming right now am I," Hermione asked and reached out her hand. Fleur took her hand and kissed it. "It's not a dream mon amour I'm here with you and I will never leave you again. "Je t' aime avec mon coeur…," Fleur whispered and kissed Hermione on her lips and hugged her tightly.

I love you too Fleur…

* * *

It's done. It's just a fic that I wanted to write. I think it's bad -___-.. Just a experiment for increasing my writing skills I guess. Okay, my French kinda sucks ;p..

Please R & R


End file.
